riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Beaten Back To Pure
Beaten Back To Pure are/were a southern/sludge band from Norfolk, Virginia, USA. Forming in 1998, BBtP were mainly active through the 2000s, releasing three albums in the early parts of that decade and a prominent band of the MySpace years. BBtP's sound is deeply heavy southern metal with elements of sludge, black metal, metalcore and death metal. The band's themes and lyrics are heavily based in drugs, booze, life hardships and murder. Notably the band's first album Southern Apocalypse depicts a real-life photo of a person whom committed suicide with the Confederate Flag in the background (The flag itself appears in the album art of all three albums notable as per their affiliation with The South). The band's name is inspired by a scene in The People Under The Stairs where a girl is scalded for her mistakes. As Ben Hogg would describe in a 2005 interview with In Music We Trust: "Just an innocent conversation dealing with religious zealots, more specifically I mentioned the movie THE PEOPLE UNDER THE STAIRS where the crazy sister/brother/husband/wife scalded the girl child for fucking up. I guess she was "scalded back to pure", but that's where it came from."In Music We Trust History Beaten Back To Pure is a Virginia-born band which was formed in 1998 by former Ebola men Ben and Vince. The band went through a host of member changes early on in their formation but eventually composed a demo EP entitled Double Barrell Blasphemy in 2000. Early on in the band's career, singer Ben Hogg would notably cut himself on stage and had even claimed one of the members committed suicide to gain publicity.Metallian The band would record an album's worth of songs in October 2000, eventually being signed to Retribute Records. Beaten Back to Pure's first appearance on any label was the Berserker Records compilation South of Hell with the song "Hogtied". Later that August saw the release of their debut album Southern Apocalypse. Erik Sundt would leave the band not long after with Richie Sharr in his place. A year later and the band would release a follow-up in The Last Refuge of The Sons of Bitches, recorded and produced by guitarist Vince Burke. The band would work on more material (An intended split with Blessing The Hogs fell through at this time) and would sign to This Dark Reign for their third album The Burning South, released 14 September 2004. The band would support the album through shows with Alabama Thunderpussy and sporadic shows outside their native Virginia, including an appearance at Emissions from the Monolith. Up until 2010 the band largely played hometown shows from that point. On 31 December 2010, Beaten Back to Pure would dispute being broken up and state that a fourth album entitled Southern By The Disgrace of God was in the works.Facebook In September 2016, Beaten Back to Pure would release their first songs in over a decade (Life Time Served on 16 September and Goddamn Whiteman on 23 October).The Obelisk However very little activity would follow in the wake of these two singles, with the band's last Facebook posts to date in early 2017. The current status of the band is unknown and likely no longer active. Discography *'Double Barrell Blasphemy' (Demo) (2000, Self-Released) *'Southern Apocalypse' (Album) (2001, Retribute) *'The Last Refuge Of The Sons Of Bitches' (Album) (2002, Retribute) *'The Burning South' (Album) (2004, This Dark Reign) Members *'Vince Burke' - Guitar (1998 - ?) *'Ben Hogg' aka Boss - Vocals (1998 - ?) *'Tim Jacobs' aka Slam - Bass (2000 - ?) *'Richie Scharr' - Guitars (2001 - ?) *'Chris Vaughn' - Drums (2016 - ?) *'Greg Bulman' - Bass (1998 - 2000) *'Kevin Owens' - Drums (1998 - 2000) *'Chuck Ember' aka Dismember - Drums (2000 - ?) *'Eric Sundt' - Guitars (1998 - 2001) External Links *Beaten Back to Pure on MySpace *Interview via Metalbite *Heavy Planet Article on Beaten Back To Pure *Live 2008 *Live 2010 *Hogtied *Life Time Served *Goddamn Whiteman References Category:Band Category:Norfolk Category:Virginia Category:USA Category:Sludge Metal Category:Southern Metal